Iannielli Tree Memorial
The Iannielli Tree Memorial was a cancelled tree memorial project that was originally planned to be built in the middle of the Iannielli Tree hole. The idea was originally created by Matty Iannielli in January 2011 when strong winds knocked down the tree in December 2010. It was proposed in February 2011 by Mr. Edward D Iannielli III and Mrs. Maria Iannielli. It was only partially constructed up from February 2011 to May 2011 and was only opened for a few weeks until being dumped when the project was cancelled in July 2011 due to major criticism by the family board. Around August 2011, the entire project was dumped in August 2011. However, plans to remove the tree were proposed since July 2009, but the tree was eventually destroyed by the wind in December 2010. Around September 2011, the hole was demolished and covered with grass. Right now, Iannielli Corporation is currently working on a new project that involves planting a new tree at the site by Spring 2018 for new life. History Iannielli Tree Memorial (2010-2012) In mid-December 2010, on a cold and rainy night, the Iannielli Tree was knocked down by strong wind and a storm. In the morning, Matty Iannielli went outside to see the news and saw the old tree lying down on the grass. Around March 2011, Matty Iannielli called the landscaping department to remove the tree from the garden. The tree was removed in April 2011. Before then, the project was originally planned to be built at the tree site. However, in February 2011, the plan was added and was only constructed from March 2011 to May 13, 2011 when it was opened the following day. On August 13, 2011, 2 squirrels ate the roots of one of the flowers and the flowers fell out of the hole and destroyed the memorial. On mid August 2011, the project was dumped so the tree hole was removed. In Fall 2011, Matty took out everything remaining from the stomp. In Spring 2012, new grass grew over the tree for new life. Support for the site was terminated in February 2012. Today on the site, the grass is currently very tall. Right now Iannielli Corporation is currently working on replacing the cancelled tree project with planting a new tree for new life. New Iannielli Tree (2012-present) Main article(s): Iannielli Tree, New Iannielli Tree Since 2012, there are plans to replace the aborted tree memorial project with planting a new tree at the site and doing the right thing. In 2013, Matty Iannielli had plans to plant another tree for the Iannielli Family in order to continue the Iannielli Family's heritage for future generations and for the company's growth and future success. In 2017, Iannielli Corporation CEO Matty Iannielli announced a plan to replace the controversial proposal for the Iannielli Tree Memorial with planting a new tree by Spring 2018 for the Iannielli Family's new heritage and future as well as for new life. The new replacement tree will also represent the company's financial growth and future success, as well as the continuation of the Iannielli Family heritage for future generations and for everyone to see for years to come. Iannielli Flower Garden Main article: Iannielli Flower Garden In May 2013, Matty suggested plans for a backyard garden to replace the former bush site, which was removed in April 2013. Construction on the flower garden began in March 2013, which was also before the idea was written down later that year. However, the former bush site where the rotten flowers stood were not removed until June 2013. Right now, it is unknown if the garden is fully grown or accidentally cut off. By Spring 2014, Matty is expected to plant new flowers for the garden site. Criticism and Controversy The Iannielli Tree Memorial received major criticism and controversy from the project, such as that it was unnecessary and uninteresting. The only support and positive reviews it got was that the Iannielli Family did something as a heritage from the tree, and putting new life in the site for all to see. However, the site was demolished in Fall 2011 in order to make way for a New Iannielli Tree coming in Spring 2018. Background The Iannielli Tree Memorial was a small hole accompanied by flowers and rocks. There were about 30 little rocks, several big rocks, and 1 giant rock resembling the hole that said "For a tree so small, as life can be: We honor this memorial, for all to see". Below that said "Rest In Peace, Iannielli Tree, 1940's-2011". There were about 5-7 flowers planted inside, which towered over the stomp, and were "sunflower, zinnia, and periwinkles". However, the hole site was demolished in August 2011.